


Story Time

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Kid!Erica, Kid!Isaac, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, Uncle!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek honestly couldn’t tell you what the stories was even about.  He’d been too busy watching Stiles to pay attention to the story.  But the kids had been riveted, on the edge of their seats even, they gasped and laughed and cheered but Derek didn’t hear any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Halfway Point!
> 
> Prompt: "The plane plummeted through the clouds."

“No,” Derek shook his head, leaning against the counter top and sipping his coffee.

“Yes,” Laura grabbed the stack of papers from the counter and stuffed them in her briefcase. “You moved back home because you wanted to spend more time with the kids and because you wanted to help out. Well this is both of those things, all at once.” 

“Story time at the library though?” Derek groaned. “Really?” 

“They love it,” Laura shrugged unapologetically. “And anytime we miss it they sulk for days. They’re unbearable. So just suck it up and take them.” She grabbed the mug of coffee from him and finished it off before dropping it in the sink. “Alright guys, I gotta get to work!” 

Two tiny ball of energy with curly blonde hair bounced into the kitchen and launched themselves at Laura, attaching themselves to her legs.

“But it’s Saturday!” Isaac wailed, his lower lip trembling. 

“I’m only going in for half a day,” Laura promised as she expertly maneuvered to the door without dislodging either of them. “Uncle Derek’s gonna watch you.” The twins turned to Derek, their gazes skeptical. 

“It’s _Story Time Day_ ,” Erica pointed out incredulously and Derek could actually hear the capitalization in her voice. 

“It’ll be fine. He’ll make you breakfast then take you to Story Time.” Laura said smiling up at Derek. “Even he can’t screw that up.” Derek rolled his eyes at her, thankful for the vote of confidence. 

Laura reached down and untangled Isaac from her leg, lifting him onto her hip and dropping a kiss to the top of his head before passing him off to Derek. Isaac curled his fingers into Derek’s shirt and tucked his face into Derek’s neck. Erica was harder to placate but eventually Laura was pulling out of the driveway as they waved goodbye to her from the porch. 

When Laura’s car was out of sight Derek herded them into the house and set Isaac down next to his sister. They stared up at him, identical eyes wide and unblinking and Derek loved them, he really did, but that was creepy. 

  
“What?” he finally asked when neither of them said anything. 

“Breakfast,” Isaac reminded him softly and Erica sighed, shaking her head at him in exasperation before grabbing Isaac’s hand and dragging him to the kitchen. 

Derek followed, digging through the pantry as they climbed up on the barstools at the counter. “Where do you keep the cereal?” 

“We don’t eat cereal,” Isaac said. “Cereal’s not real breakfast food.” 

“Says who?” Derek turned around confused. 

“Mom,” they said together. 

“Ok,” Derek closed the pantry and scratched the back of his head. 

“Mom normally makes us waffles on Saturday,” Isaac told him.

“Right waffles,” Derek nodded. “I don’t know how make waffles.” 

“Sometimes she makes pancakes,” Isaac said and Derek winced. 

“You don’t know how to make pancakes either do you?” Erica narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I know how to make cereal and spaghetti,” Derek admitted. Erica sighed again, probably wondering how on earth she managed to get saddled with the most useless uncle in the world. “Ok, get dressed we’re going to the diner for waffles.” 

Isaac smiled and jumped down off the barstool and hurried up the steps to his room. Erica was a bit slower, giving Derek an appraising look and nodding her approval before going to get dressed. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“It’s in your hair,” Derek complained as they walked into the library. “How did you get syrup in your hair?” 

“Normally mommy puts it in a braid so it doesn’t get in my food,” Erica pointed out. 

“Yeah well I don’t know how to do braids,” Derek said, looking around, wondering where exactly he the Story Time thing was supposed to be.

“Stiles!” Isaac screamed, pulling his hand out of Derek’s and running toward a guy who was arranging pillows on the floor. Derek started after Isaac as Stiles turned around, his face splitting into a huge grin, and Derek stopped in his tracks. He took in the moles that dotted along the side of Stiles’s face, the tiny laugh lines around his eyes just visible behind the thick rimmed hipster glasses, the soft upturn of his nose, and all together it really shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. But it was. It really was.

Isaac crashed into Stiles, knocking a sharp surprised laugh out of him, and Derek’s swore under his breath as Erica tugged on his hand, pulling him over to the story time area. Isaac had already chosen his pillow and Stiles was sitting in front of him cross legged, giving Isaac his full and complete attention as Isaac regaled him with the story of the bunny they’d found out in the woods by the house. 

Derek wondered just where exactly the shy, soft spoken 4 year old Isaac he knew and loved was. Isaac had never been that animated with him. 

“We had to take him to the vet because his leg was hurt and he couldn’t hop. But Dr. Deaton’s really nice. He put a bandage on it and said he’d been fine in a couple of weeks. And mom said he could stay with us until he was better and if we were really good and took care of him we might even get to keep him.” 

“Did you name him?” Stiles asked genuinely interested.

Isaac nodded enthusiastically. “Peter!” he told Stiles. “Like the rabbit in the story you read us.” 

Stiles smiled at him. “That’s one of my favorites. So does he get to stay in your room?” 

“He’s in the garage,” Isaac shook his head. “Mom found and old box and we put a lot of warm blankets in it and I gave some carrots to eat. He really likes them.” 

“That sounds awesome,” Stiles smiled at Isaac and the kid beamed at the praise . “You know what else rabbits love to eat?” Isaac shook his head. “Apples. But don’t give them too many. They’re like a treat, like how sometimes your mom lets you eat candy.” 

Isaac turned to Derek who had finally made it over to them and asked, “Can we stop at the store on the way home and get some apples?” 

“Sure,” Derek said. 

“Awesome,” Isaac grinned and turned back to Stiles who was staring up at Derek now, his mouth hanging open slightly and fuck if that didn’t somehow make him more attractive. He scrambled to his feet when he saw that Derek was looking back and held out a hand. “You must be Isaac and Erica’s dad, I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re in the Marines right?” 

“Oh, no that’s Mark,” Derek shook his head. “I’m Derek, Laura’s brother. I just moved back home to help Laura out with the kids while Mark’s away on deployment.” 

“Oh!” Stiles smiled just a bit brighter and he blushed as Derek grabbed his hand to shake it. “That’s great. I mean not that he’s away, but that you’re helping out your sister. That’s really awesome of you.” 

“I don’t know how much of a help I actually am,” Derek shrugged a little uneasy with the praise. “I don’t know how to make waffles and I couldn’t braid Erica’s hair so she got syrup in it. So far I’m not exactly batting a thousand.” 

“Those are easy fixes,” Stiles assured him, looking down at were Erica was huddled, hiding behind Derek’s legs. Where Isaac was suddenly all open and talkative with Stiles, Erica became the exact opposite, ducking her head shyly and barely talking to him. 

“Hey Erica,” Stiles squatted down so he was eye level with her and Erica peeked out at him. “How about we go over to the water fountain and I rinse the syrup out, then we pull your hair back so it doesn’t happen again. What do you say?” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Derek said and Stiles looked up at and smiled again. 

“It’s fine,” Stiles assured him. “I’ve got a couple of minutes until the rest of the kids start getting here. Besides, there’s no way I’m gonna let my favorite story time helper sit around with syrup in her hair. It’s just not civilized.” Stiles joked and Erica smiled a bit at the _“favorite helper_ ” part. “Come on.” Stiles held out his hand and Erica tentatively reached out and slid her tiny hand in his. 

Stiles pulled her away to the other side of the room where the water fountains were, talking the whole time about how they got syrup comes from inside Maple trees and how there was a lot of different types of syrup. Erica just stared up at him in awe as he rinsed her hair out in the water fountain then brought her back over to the Story Time Circle. 

Stiles plopped down on one of the larger pillows and sat Erica in front of him, deftly pulling her hair back into a French braid, his fingers sure and nimble as he weaved her hair over and under and over again until he was done. “Pony tail holder?” Stiles asked Derek but go only a blank stare in return which prompted another laugh.

Derek wanted to figure out a way to make him laugh like that all the time, even if it was at Derek’s expense. “It’s ok, this will do in a pinch,” Stiles said pulling a rubber band from around his wrist and lopping it over the end of Erica’s braid. “And we’re done.” Stiles said leaning back to survey his work. “Probably not as good as your mom’s but at least you won’t get any more food in it.” 

“Thanks.” Erica reached forward and threw her arms around Stiles’s neck, releasing him before he could even hug her back and ran off to go sit by Isaac.

“That was pretty good,” Derek said, pulling himself to his feet then holding a hand out to Stiles. “You’ve got some serious braiding skills there. Lots of sisters?”

“Ah no,” Stiles shook his head sheepishly. “Just something I picked up. As if being the geeky gay kid in school wasn’t cliché enough, my best friends girlfriend felt the need to invite me to all her slumber parties where I learned the finer arts of hair braiding, facials, and mani-pedi’s.” 

“When my sister’s friends found out I was gay, they thought it automatically gave some magical insight to relationships and insisted on coming to me for advice. They were wrong. It didn’t end well.” Derek shrugged and Stiles laughed again, this one deeper and more throaty and it made Derek want to see what other sounds he could coax out of Stiles. 

“That’s awesome,” Stiles said, the ghost of a laugh still in his voice. More and more kids had shown up while Stiles was braiding Erica’s hair and they were starting to get restless. “I should probably start Story Time,” Stiles said almost reluctantly and Derek had to smile at that. “Right so mostly the parent’s just drop off the kids and go browse for an hour, or walk down the street and get a coffee, but you can stay. If you want.” Stiles offered. 

“I’m not really in the mood for coffee,” Derek shrugged and Stiles beamed. 

Derek honestly couldn’t tell you what the stories was even about. He’d been too busy watching Stiles to pay attention to the story. But the kids had been riveted, on the edge of their seats even. The kids gasped and laughed and cheered but Derek didn’t hear any of it. 

“The plane plummeted through the clouds,” Stiles said, his eyes wide and serious. “Spinning around faster and faster…” Derek’s eyes were riveted on Stiles’s fingers as he wiggled them around, flailing wildly as he told the story and he couldn’t help but wonder what they’d feel like on the back of his neck, grasping at his hips, or what his lips would look like wrapped around Derek’s cock. 

When story time was finally over, the parent’s came and collected their kids while Erica went around the circle with Stiles and helped him pick up all the pillows and carry them to the back area. “Why does Erica get to help pick up?” Derek asked Isaac who had attached himself back to Derek’s side now that Stiles wasn’t there anymore. 

“One time she had a seizure in the middle of a story,” Isaac whispered. “And one of the bigger kids made fun of her. She didn’t want to come back. But Stiles said that if she wanted to come back she could be his special helper.” 

“That was really nice of him,” Derek said and there was no way a person could be that attractive and that sweet all at the same time. 

“Yeah, Stiles is the best,” Isaac sighed and Derek resisted the urge to laugh. It wasn’t hard to figure out Erica had a crush on Stiles, and apparently the old saying about twins sharing everything was true. 

Erica came bouncing out of the back room and over to Derek as Stiles held up a hand, signaling for them to wait as he hurried off into the stacks. When he came back out he had an armful of books. 

“It’s just some books on bunnies I thought you might like,” Stiles told Isaac “They can tell you what to feed him and how to take care of him.” 

“Really?” Isaac said eyeing the books in wonder, like he’d never realized before that books weren’t just for story telling and you could actually learn stuff from them. 

“Really,” Stiles said. 

“Thanks!” Isaac smiled.

“I’ll just check them out for you,” Stiles said almost shyly and Derek nodded, motioning for him to lead the way to the front desk. He chatted with Erica and Isaac as he scanned and stamped all the books. Asking Erica how her spelling was going and Isaac if he was going to play soccer that summer. 

“Here you go,” Stiles said, grabbing a few book marks and sliding them in the books before handing them over. Isaac took them reverently, almost like he was afraid to touch them. “It was really nice meeting you,” Stiles said to Derek then. “I hope we’ll see you at Story Time again?” 

“Yeah sure,” Derek said and Stiles smiled. 

“Great,” he nodded. 

When they got in the car Derek buckled the kids in their car sets and tossed the books in the front seat. The bookmarks slipped out and Derek reached down to grab them when he saw writing scribbled on the back of one. He flipped it over and smiled as he read it. 

_Next time you’re in the mood for a coffee, give me a call – S._

Derek stared at the phone number beside the message for a second before pulling out his phone and typing out a quick text. 

_Tomorrow at 9?_

He’d barely started the car when his phone beeped with an incoming message. 

_Awesome. It’s a date._

**Author's Note:**

> Mi [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) es su Tumblr


End file.
